


Dorohedoro - Kai's plaything

by GeminiForest



Series: Dorohedoro AU [2]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Nudity, Rough Body Play, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: Crow is invited to Kai's place and isn't expecting what he has to offer.(This takes place before Kai vanished)
Relationships: Kai (Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s)
Series: Dorohedoro AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913
Kudos: 5





	Dorohedoro - Kai's plaything

Crow looked up to the warn out building from the piece of paper in her hands. She was asked by one of the Cross-Eyes to go to Kai's home and talk to him. She didn't know _why_ he wanted to talk to her; but she decided to indulge and amuse the male. She entered the building and entered knocked on the door of the studio apartment. Jumping a moment seeing it open some and she poked her head into the room.

"Kai?" She asked as she could hear water running in the bathroom. She noticed a box on the bed and she shut the door behind her, "Kai I'm here." She announced, "Hope it was-OH GOD!" She blushed and covered her mouth as she jumped, seeing the male just come out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. He seemed to have just taken a shower and had nothing but the towel on his head. Crow swallowed her spit as she tried to keep her eyes on his face, "I-I'm here just as you asked." She laughed nervously and the male made a small grunt of approval as he lowered the towel to rest on his neck and gestured to the box-as if to tell her to open it. Crow blinked as she went over and sat next to the box and opened it, almost dropping it as she covered her mouth in shock again. Inside were quite the assortment of toys. Bullets, vibrators, rabbits, a gag, some binds, a collar and a blindfold. She looked up to Kai who tossed his towel onto the table before he went over and pulled her shirt down. Crow stopped him and looked at him confused.

"Excuse you..! We may have an agreement to be fuck buddies but I still have consent!" She scoffed and Kai gave a look of disapproval and let out a noise of annoyance.

"You're the only one who fights back." Kai said finally and smirked darkly as he cupped her face, "It's cute." Crow huffed a bit and moved her face from his hold and he removed her shirt after she held her hands up. He then removed her bra and purred seeing the piercing on her left nipple. He massaged that breast and she gasped a bit.

"K-Kai wait that's.." She whimpered as he, almost experimentally, tugged at her breast as she gasped, she pressed her legs together and he tilted his head curiously. He then pulled out the gag and offered it to her.

"Undress then put this on." He ordered and Crow sighed, she did as he asked and he purred watching her undress. She then sat back on the bed and hesitantly put the ring gag in her mouth as she buckled it on, she moved her hair over the back and looked up to him embarrassed. He then made her lay down on her belly and he hooked up the other bounds to her hands behind her back and attached it to her collar after putting it on her. He then made her look at him, her face flushed red as she wiggled some in her restrains.

He found it cute.

He then watched her body tremble a bit in the binds and she let out a yelp as he spanked her behind. He noticed her vaginal entry drip some and he purred, "Naughty." She whimpered at his words and he moved behind her and licked her slick hole.

"A-AH!!" She moaned and he held her legs open as he gripped her ass cheeks. He loved the taste of her and the noises she made under him. He then moved back her slick juices sticking to his tongue as he moved back, licking his lips he watched her pant under him. He then rolled her to her back and gabbed a nearby bar and put it under her knees and bound her legs to them, holding her legs open so he could see everything. She whimpered a bit and tried to hide her face in her hair as he licked his lips. Stoking himself to the site a bit before he grabbed the rabbit vibrator and pushed it into her. She gasped and trembled as he turned it onto the max. Her entry starting to drip wet as he thrusted the toy into her.

"K-Kai~!" She was able to moan over the gag. Wiggling a bit as she arched her back, before she even realized it she orgasmed and squirted onto his arm. She trembled a bit as he removed the toy, she didn't expect that to happen so quickly. He then placed the bullet inside of her and turned it on before moving down and suckong on her clit. Not minding it being wet. She trembled and started to drool over her gag. She wasn't expecting this at all. He removed his mouth and pulled the bullet out as she trembled.

"Do you want it?" He teased as he moved between her legs. She looked up to him and nodded before he thrusted into her. She let out a loud moan as he thrusted himself into her. Trembling she watched him pound relentlessly and roughly into her. As if he was eager to from the start. The feeling of his thick erection thrusting into her slick entry with only the sound of skin slapping and the bed creaking under them could be heard other than her moans. Her breasts rolled with each thrust and her body felt nothing but heat and dizziness from the lust in her system. Feeling him thrust roughly against her cervix caused her to go cock crazy. 

Looking up to him with hazy eyes she looked as if she was begging, she managed to spit out the gag which seemed to cause Kai to stop thrusting and glare at her before she spoke, "P-Please let me touch you..~" She begged, "I-I've been good..~" She panted and Kai smirked a moment.

"You'll keep the collar on." He stated and he removed the restraints she had accept for the collar. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to pound into her again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. The additional sound of her collar ringing echoed in the room.

"F-Fuck~! I've been so good please keep fucking me like that..~!" Crow begged and she gently gripped his hair as he moved closer to her and started to speed up his thrusts, "YES YES YES YES YES!" Kai grunted some and he bit onto Crow's lower part of her neck lifting her collar and sunk his teeth into the flesh. Crow gasped at this as her mind was in a drunken haze. Drool coming form her mouth and she trembled a bit as she clung to him more, "D-Don't stop...~" She begged.

Kai removed his mouth after sucking on the flesh of her neck. Leaving quite the bite bark and gripped her neck some as he smirked down to her, "Who do you belong to?" He asked as he rolled his hips into her.

"Y-You~" She purred, "I-I'm Kai's..~"

"Kai's what?"

"I'm Kai's cum slut~" She panted and Kai moved his hand to her cheek before he held her knees by her head before roughly thrusting into her once more. She cried out and her walls flexed around him as she watched him. He loved watching her squirm under him as he pounded into her. Knowing she loved it when he thrusted into her in such a way.

She trembled and her body stiffened as her back arched upwards as she achieved another oragasm. Squirting around him as he smirked at this. He then rolled her to her stomach and held her down by her shoulders as he thrusted into her again. Crow drooled onto his bed as she rolled her eyes back and panted heavily. Her legs shaking quite a bit and she wasn't sure how many more times she was gonna orgasm from this. Kai grunted some as he felt a heat start to build inside him but he ignored it. He enjoyed the site before him of her squirming and shaking from pleasure.

"L-Like that..~ God it feels so good~" She whimpered and gripped the sheets and pushed her hips back with each thrust, "Fuck me so hard I can't walk~ Please Kai it feels so good.~" She moaned and Kai purred at this.

"Good girl..~" He licked his lips and held her by her neck with one hand and held her hips with another as it started to rub her clit as he thrusted even rougher. Crow gasped and her body stiffened some as her walls flexed around him. She had no control over her vocals at this point. Becoming a moaning and drooling mess under the much larger male. Her arousal dripped between her legs and against his thighs as he thrusted. She could feel his sac hit against her as well as he fucked her relentlessly. 

She manged to look up to him as he gripped her collar and she reached back and placed a hand on his hips, "D-Don't cum inside today..~" She panted and he chuckled at this till he pushed into her strongly and she orgasmed once more, her walls squeezing him before he pulled out.

"Face me and open your mouth." He ordered and she did as he asked. He placed the head of his erection on the tip of her tongue as he pumped himself. She removed his hands and took him deep into her mouth without warning and he groaned and pushed her head down completely as he came heavily down her throat. She looked up to him as she pulled back and sucked on the head a bit before swallowing the last of his cum. He grabbed her hair and made her look at him as she whimpered a bit.

"My little plaything..~"


End file.
